Chloe Johnson (Johnsonverse)
on May 1, 2002.]] .]] Chloe Elizabeth Johnson (b. July 9, 1995) is an American actress, director, producer, singer, karate star, and writer, President of Johnson Industries, Executive Producer of ''The Price is Right since 2010, and Chief of Racing in NASCAR. She is the twin sister of Tim Johnson, having been born only eight seconds before him, and the two are collectively referred to as the "Johnson Twins"; it is often said that the twins have never had a single argument or fight in their life, and are extremely close. Early Life During her early childhood, Chloe always had a penchant for writing, creating new manga stories of an anime moe character, who she created, called Wikipe-tan (ウィキペたん Wikipetan), named after Wikipedia, starting in 2006, writing over 59 stories in all. A manga series was published weekly starting in 2012. All the stories are in Japanese, as Johnson has studied the Japanese language since the age of two. Johnson also guest starred on an episode of The Price is Right in 2004. Personal Life '' on July 10, 2013, only a day after Johnson's 18th birthday, which was held on the set of Card Sharks, with Wink Martindale as the guest of honor.]] walking to the Monster World panel at San Diego Comic Con in 2015.]] Johnson owns all twelve Howard Johnson's locations in Times Square, NY, in addition to the Queens, NY and Tokyo, CH locations. Johnson also owns the first McDonald's restaurant in San Bernardino, CA. On March 14, 2016, during an appearance on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, Chloe announced to the world that she was gay, and had been in a relationship with Jenny Smith since June 2015, revealing that they both realized they were in love when they saw a Monster World episode in which Rei and Mari became a couple as they binge-watched the series, along with an Adventure Time episode that depicted Princess Bubblegum and Marceline as a lesbian couple, as part of a few select episodes they watched one night. This sparked massive protests from conservatives, including several members of the Republican Party, most notably Rush Limbaugh and Ben Carson, the former labeling Johnson and Smith as "threats to our country" and even calling a boycott of Johnson Industries, and the Westboro Baptist Church, who once teamed up to block the path of Transcontinental Zephyr ''#4 in an infamous attempt to force Johnson and Smith to break up two days after the announcement, before the engineer, Ken Farris, was told via conference call by Tim Johnson, who supports the couple and same-sex marriage in general, to run them down, just as an engineer had done in Alabama in 1958 when the governor gave the order to tear up a Continental Rail branchline for disobeying segregation laws. Unlike the Alabama incident, no injuries were sustained, and the train managed to make up time after the police broke up the protest and the train was given top priority by Continental Rail's dispatch center in Dunsmuir, CA. The couple also adopted three daughters, Mary Jo Allen (b. January 31, 2015) and twins Angie Christy and Marlene Suzanne Jones (b. May 21, 2013) on December 1, 2015, and have four test tube children: Timberly Danielle "Tina" (b. November 1, 2016), and triplets, Randolph Matthew, Robert Lincoln and Chloe Milly (b. May 29, 2018). Johnson and Smith married on June 20, 2018 on the set of ''The Price is Right, with the wedding broadcast live on WBC. The broadcast, however, was hijacked by none other than the Max Headroom hijacker from 1987; in this instance, the hijacker spoke in a more comprehensive manner rather than spouting inane gibberish. The perpetrator, unlike the 1987 incidents, was caught, and revealed to be a schizophrenic. There is no evidence to suggest the Westboro Baptist Church was involved. Johnson also supports legalizing marijuana, on the grounds that marijuana has been proven to do less damage to you than alcohol, and that the War on Drugs has failed. She, like Tim, also endorses her father, Sheldon Johnson, Jr., in his run for United States President in 2020 as a Democratic candidate, writes some of his speeches, and even designed the logo for his campaign. restaurants in Times Square, NY on December 17, 2017.]] '' on July 6, 2008. Johnson was the center square during the Hollywood Squares portion. Other panelists were Katie Leigh, Rodger Bumpass, Tara Strong, Frank Welker, Tom Kenny, Rob Paulsen, and Debi Derryberry.]] Category:Johnsonverse Category:People